


Forever and Always

by MBHommels



Series: I'll love you, forever and always [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, German National Team, Hurt, I really sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats estaba esperando por Benni en la cafetería donde siempre se encontraban antes de ir a casa cada viernes…entonces esa llamada llego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Que me ha costado estos dos horas de dolor y llanto, no me odien.

Mats y Benni llevaban juntos ya mucho tiempo y aunque no había sido fácil al principio lograron superar todos los obstáculos y ahora estaban juntos y felices viendo crecer a su hijo Julián.

Cada viernes después de salir de sus respectivos trabajos ellos se reunían en la cafetería donde se habían encontrado por primera vez y donde su historia había empezado, era como una tradición, venían aquí, tomaban un café con pastel o galletas hablaban por un tiempo y luego iban por Julián a casa de los padres de Benni o de la madre de Mats para ir finalmente a la suya.

Este viernes no era la excepción y Mats ya estaba esperando por Benni en la misma mesa de siempre, junto a la ventana, parecía que siempre la reservaban para ellos. Pero Benni aún no llegaba y ya era tarde, no quince minutos o media hora, estaba tarde ya por más de una hora y eso no era para normal en él, además de que ni siquiera había enviado un mensaje o llamado para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

Mats estaba viendo por la ventaba esperando ver pasar a Benni en cualquier momento, cuando escucho su teléfono sonar lo saco de su bolsillo de inmediato esperando que fuera él, pero al ver el numero en la pantalla no lo reconoció, pero contesto de todos modos.

Era del hospital…Benni había tenido un accidente y le pidieron que fuera de inmediato al hospital. Antes de que la llamara terminara Mats ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería subiendo de inmediato a su auto, conduciendo al límite de velocidad queriendo llegar lo más rápido posible, _Benni estaba bien, Benni tenía que estar bien_ , se repitió todo el camino.

Cuando Mats llegó finalmente al hospital fue directo a la recepción preguntando por Benni, una enfermera lo guio a través de pasillos y puertas hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una, ahí estaban los padres de Benni, de inmediato trataron de explicarle lo que había pasado, más el padre de Benni, porque su madre estaba tan devastada como el, pero a penas y pudo entender algo de lo que le dijeron.

Se compuso un poco a si mismo antes de caminar dentro de la habitación con la mejor cara neutral que pudo mostrar y de inmediato se sentó al lado de la cama de Benni tomando su mano firmemente, apenas puede contener las lágrimas al ver las heridas en el cuerpo de Benni, pero estaba vivo, y estaba consciente y significo el mundo para Mats en ese instante.

Empezaron a hablar de Julian de cómo lo verían crecer, hablaron de darle hermanos, de seguir teniendo una gran vida juntos como hasta ahora. Hablaron del primer viaje que hicieron juntos donde solo se habían ido sin decirle a nadie, hablaron de hacer más viajes así, pero llevando a su hijo con ellos.

Benni le dijo que recordara que estarían juntos para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas y cuando las cosas se pusieran feas como ahora, que iban a envejecer juntos, que no sabía cómo sería su futuro, si seguirían siendo estables o serian pobres, que eso no importaba que se iban a seguir amando como hasta ahora y seria así toda su vida.

El doctor no puedo asegurarles nada, no sabia si el cuerpo de Benni respondería a las medicinas para curar sus heridas tanto internas como externas. En pocas palabras Mats podría tener a Benni en este instante al siguiente no.

Entonces recordó esa caja en su bolsillo, hoy iba a ser el gran dia, hoy después de todos estos años juntos y un hijo, Mats iba a pedirle matrimonio a Benni y justo había pasado esto. Les pidió ayuda a sus suegros y llamo a su madre, hoy iba a haber una boda, no iba a ser perfecta como la boda que le quería dar a Benni originalmente pero esta podía ser su única oportunidad.

Benni le dijo que estaba loco, pero que lo amaba a pesar de eso y que por supuesto que se casaría con él. El juez llego, recito sus palabras a las que ambos dijeron acepto, Mats tomo la mano de Benni y repitió las mismas palabras que él le había dicho momentos antes, y con una amplia sonrisa deslizo el anillo en su dedo, sellando su promesa.

Benni le pidió que recordara que siempre lo iba a amar aun y ya no estuviera físicamente con él, y que no llorara cuando eso pasara porque él nunca, nunca quería verlo triste.

Mats no sabía cuándo tiempo le quedaba con Benni, pero no se apartaría de su lado ni un instante.


End file.
